


The Temp - Part 4

by tweedle_ (tweedle)



Series: The Temp [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Orlijah Month, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle/pseuds/tweedle_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/">Orlijah Month</a> 2008 <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/38655.html">Prompt 25 - MPreg</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temp - Part 4

**The Temp - Part 4**

The Temp has become indispensable to Mr Wood since learning how to use the coffee machine.

So indispensable in fact that Mr Wood has not been seen outside his office for many, many days, weeks and even months. As Mr Wood has always arrived early and left late, this does not seem particularly odd to the Office Staff. 

What is unexpected, though not particularly strange, is the arrival of the ambulance one autumn morning. Mr Wood, pale and in obvious pain, is quickly and efficiently loaded into the ambulance and driven away with the Temp in attendance. It is noted that hands were being held. Under the circumstances, neither is this is deemed extraordinary.

What _is_ judged strange, however, is The Temp arriving the next morning and removing Mr Wood's nameplate from his office door. Eyebrows are raised when he replaces it with one that reads 'Mr Bloom' and goes into the office, closing the door behind him.

The Office Manager only has time to blink twice before her phone rings from Mr Bloom's extension. The resulting memo, which she types due to Mr Bloom's lack of a temp, congratulates Mr Wood and Mr Bloom on the birth of their twin daughters and advises that Mr Wood will remain on paternity leave until further notice.

On its receipt, no one in the office bats an eyelid.

***


End file.
